


Dirty Love

by itsmeash



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/itsmeash
Summary: This is a collection of my Haylijah drabbles and short one-shots of a more mature and suggestive nature.





	1. Challenge Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: "If I have to stop what I'm doing, you won't be able to walk for the next week."

_"If I have to stop what I'm doing, you won't be able to walk for the next week,"_ Elijah says in warning.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Hayley asks, looking over his shoulder as he continues to jot whatever he is writing down on the paper laid out in front of him.

"Hayley... don't," Elijah warns, which turns out to be his biggest mistake yet; in retrospect he should've known not to say "don't" to her.

"Don't, you say?" Hayley questions, a smirk forming upon her lips.

Catching his mistake too late, he immediately tries to backtrack as he shakes his head fervently, "I never said don't."

"Oh, I believe you did."

"No, I believe I didn't."

"Too late. I already heard the word come out of your mouth."

Hayley laughs as she rounds the desk and climbs on, situating herself so that she's facing Elijah and her legs are spread to give him the perfect view of what's between them underneath her skirt... which spoiler alert... is nothing... nothing at all.

"Try to keep me from walking for the next week," Hayley challenges, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking.

She was not able to process his quick movement until her back was on the desk, her head hanging over the edge and he was already hovering over her.

He grinned mischievously down at her. "Challenge accepted." 


	2. Spank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence Prompt: 6. "If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This started off as teasing and then turned somewhat sexual. But this is Haylijah so is anyone really surprised? I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times.

_"If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god."_

Hayley crosses her arms over her chest. "Is that a threat or a promise?" she asks, making her way over to where he's intently reading some old book from the shelf.

"Which would you prefer it be?" Elijah asks her back, not looking up from his book.

It doesn't take long for Hayley to come up with a good answer.

"Why can't it be a little bit of both?"

"Maybe I need to teach you a lesson of sorts."

Hayley smirks. "Depending on the lesson you'll referring to... I might even let you."

"Spankings usually do the trick."

"For little kids, maybe. For me, I doubt it."

"There in lies the lesson needing to be taught."

Hayley rolls her eyes. "I doubt it'd teach me a lesson," she says with a mischievous grin, walking over to Elijah and pulling his books from his hand. "If anything it'd probably turn me on."

Now Elijah looks up just as Hayley sends the book flying across the room. "Would it now?"

"Why don't we find out?" Hayley asks, climbing into his lap and straddling him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questions, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hayley smiles. "I love how you always ask permission first," she tells him, reaching back to his hands and guiding them down to her ass. "And yes, I'm sure."

"Well, as long you're sure..."

Hayley yelps as he smacks the top of her ass, having not expected the action so soon.

Elijah raises a brow and does his best to hide his smirk.

"That was just because I didn't expect it."

"Really? So if I do it again you won't yelp."

Hayley nods and Elijah repeats his action. She bites her tongue to keep quiet.

"See," she says, offering him a fake smile to cover up her lie.

Elijah says nothing for some time before finally saying, "We'll see."

He stands up, taking Hayley with him. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, letting him guide them to their bedroom.

This was sure to be a long, long night.


End file.
